Typically, a person must access a web store or digital marketplace using a specific kind of operating system or web browser. Yet, a person may want to access a web store or digital marketplace using any kind of operating system or web browser, and people want the ability to download applications from a digital marketplace regardless of the type of operating system or browser. People also appreciate the ability to run applications “natively” on a client computer. Yet, typical web applications do not provide access to local system resources, such as file systems, native windows, graphics processors, microphones, cameras, and therefore have may have limitations. In general, web applications have a more restrictive security model, which limits how much of a local system's resources the web application is able to access.
It may also prove advantageous for developers if they are not required to use separate programming techniques, or to develop many different versions of applications, to have the application run on different operating system platforms (e.g., WINDOWS, MAC, or LINUX). Typically, developers need to build an application for each platform. It is also advantageous for developers if those same applications can also run on the web and be downloaded via any kind of web browser. Further, developers may want to use JAVASCRIPT, HTML, CSS, or other web technology to develop applications that can operate natively on computers and mobile devices. Developers may also want to have those same applications be capable of operating as web applications via a web browser as well as operating natively and thus having access to at least some native resources. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.